


RUMPACOLYPSE

by Brokensoul



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Black Humor, Dark, F/M, No charge for the pickles, Rumple totally accepts the darkness, Rumple whoops ass, anti everyone, rumple goes imp on yo ass, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul
Summary: The shit hits the fan in Storeybrooke when the Darkest One ever has had enough. The Cane of Feelings is a character! I love Dark Rumple!Ever wonder why Rumple wanted those puppets?And did he have his eye on Ruby?Things are about to go to hell!





	1. Hell Hath No Fury Like An Imp Scorned

RUMPACOLYPSE 

Chapter one  
Hell Hath No Fury Like An Imp Scorned 

 

Mr. Gold stood, absolutely seething, behind the counter in his crowded shop, dangerous magic sparking and writhing around him like a tattered cloak in a cold wind. All his endlessly long and lonely life he had hated himself for who he was, first for being poor, cowardly, and friendless. Later for being different, dark and ferocious. All he had ever wanted was for someone, anyone, to accept him and help him feel like he belonged. In the Enchanted Forest he had sometimes knelt down, alone and weeping, and begged the gods to kill him and end his miserable wretched existence. In this little town he had allowed his sad and shattered heart to long again, to long for acceptance , patience , perhaps even friendship and love. And, gods knew, he had tried to earn those things. Even though his battered soul couldn't understand how these people thought , the things they believed, their convoluted hypocrisy, he had tried, and he had hoped and longed. He had fought his nature constantly, and tried to even out his twisted foul mind . But he had been continually rejected.

A single tear made its way down his beautiful face . He had gone to Neverland to save Henry and gone to the Underworld to save the sniveling pirate , and even killed his own cold and unloving father, giving his own life to save the town, and what did that get him? He had never complained, never demanded, but his broken dark heart had hoped. Helplessly and not really expecting, it had pathetically hoped. But his wife was now living on the hated pirates ship, and no one in town would even acknowledge him as a feeling being. He would forever be alone and outcast. He began to understand that these shallow self satisfied people would never accept the real him, never have room in their hearts to care for a twisted little imp. Everything was simple black and white for them, and they would never relinquish their moral superiority,no matter how undeserved. No, it was high time for him to accept himself , for exactly who and what he was, and with that wondrous realization he felt his black heart bloom and was filled with an evil ecstasy that bordered on real happiness. He felt fully alive for the first time in hundreds of years , full of wicked purpose. He began chuckling evilly and did not stop even as his honey brown eyes suddenly turned entirely black and every glass object in the shop simultaneously exploded.

The insipid boy Mr. Gold was just contemplating immolating (along with the rest of the town's oblivious inhabitants) was at that moment walking down Main Street across from the pawnbroker's shop . Henry was thinking happily about his upcoming evening with Violet, his new girlfriend , when with no warning the plate glass window of Mr. Gold's shop blew out with shocking violence , dark electricity sparking wildly through the ruined sill . Foul smelling black smoke billowed after. Henry took one look at the wicked awful power swirling out toward the street and did what his brave little hero's heart told him to do. He ran for his mommy.

Emma and her self loving metrosexual pirate sat at their usual booth in Granny's, drinking milkshakes and making sickly goo goo eyes at each other. Killian ran a hand through his carefully moussed and blow dried hair, making sure that it fell rakishly over one heavily made up eye. He had just returned from settling that whining girl, what's her name, Belle, on his pirate ship. He didn't really care that the motion of the ship made her morning sickness worse or that there was plenty of room for her at Emma's huge house (not to mention plumbing and running water). Her comfort was not on his mind. But he had beaten her and tried to kill her, and it would hurt the crocodile and make him look good to Emma; that's all that mattered. Of course it never crossed Emma's mind to invite her to stay either. She was too busy making out with her boy toy all over the house and having everyone worry about her being the precious savior. Emma reluctantly tore her eyes away from her lover as Henry burst through the door of the greasy spoon looking terrified. Emma felt an immediate burst of irritation at having her date interrupted.

"Whoa kid, what is it?" exclaimed Emma, trying to sound concerned. Killian smirked in what he believed was a sexy way.

"Mom, Mom! Something bad is happening at Granpa's shop! All the windows blew out and there's some kind of black lightning shooting out of it! We have to go over there right now! We could be in danger! And oh yeah, grandpa could be hurt." Henry wrung his hands, wondering how this might impact his date.

Killian tilted his head, enchanting Emma, saying humourosly, " Well, it's no surprise that Gold's up to some sinister magic over there, love. We should just let the crocodile barbecue himself ." Ignoring the fact that Gold's grandson might actually find this thought distressing, Killian chuckled obnoxiously and raised an eyebrow at Emma , thinking himself the hottest thing ever.  
Emma laughed with him and covered his goofy looking hook with her hand fondly. She did not think of her son or of Gold. Killy was just so adorable!

Just then Storybrooke's mayor, Regina Mills, stalked into Granny's, looking impeccable and intimidating in a sleek dark blue dress. She also looked downright horrified . "Why are you all sitting around here laughing? That was the blackest wave of Dark Magic I have ever felt in my life and you're goofing off like teenagers in the back seat of daddy's car! We need to find out what caused that right now. Your lives are in danger, you hormonal morons. Your very souls may be in danger!" She shook her head at their stupid complacency . Perhaps they weren't magically aware enough to grasp the enormity of the evil headed their way, but she could feel it , and her hair stood on end. Her heart trip hammered in her chest and she felt a cold sweat break out all over her suddenly shivering body. Something monumentally horrible, dangerous and fearfully ancient had been awakened in their sleepy little town.

Emma huffed, " It's just Gold up to his usual mischief. Nothing we haven't handled before. " She stood up and butchly hauled her jeans up. "I'll go take care of it." Regina thought Emma acted like the law in some old western. She half expected her to grab her crotch and spit. So elegant.

"Hold on, love, I'll come with you. If the crocodile has hurt himself it might be amusing." Hook laughed callously , resting his hook on Emma's hip and touching his lip with his index finger to draw Emma's moony eyes there.

Regina stared at them, amazed and appalled. "Don't you idiots get it!" She shouted, " That man houses a demon more ancient than you can conceive , a soul desperate as death, unimaginable power, and he's lost everything! Everything! Try to wrap your little minds around what that could mean!" She spat the words out crisply, hardly believing anyone could be so stupid. Her dark eyes snapped contempt.

The complacent heroes just smirked at her, satisfied they were up to any challenge. Just then, as if to prove Regina's point, all the windows on the street shattered outwards, and with a sound like the world cracking wide open, a huge cavernous rift tore apart the center of Main Street. It ripped rapidly through town, opening up like a broken heart in a never ending dream of hopeless despair. Alarms blared wildly as cars tumbled down into the bottomless Stygian blackness , and every last light in town went out, as if extinguished by the breath of a vengeful and implacable god.


	2. Darker Dearie, MUCH Darker

Emma and Hook stared at each other in astonishment as Henry ran over between Emma and Regina yelling, " Moms! What is it? What do we do?" The boy was terrified, his big eyes darting everywhere.

Regina gripped Henry's shoulder and pushed him down into the vinyl bench of the diner booth. " Sit here with Emma while we figure this out. Has anyone seen Granny or Red? They had to have heard that!" In her concern for her son, Granny, and Red, Regina had forgotten for a moment to be jealous of Henry's other mother. As she put an arm around Henry's arm to comfort him, Hook snarled,"The old lady said she was going to fetch some produce from the freezer just moments ago. I'll go see what's keeping her.” He patted Emma's shoulder as he strutted by, letting everyone know he was a man in charge. He was sure everyone watched his behind as he walked away. Stepping carefully through the dark kitchen in the back of the diner, he called out, "Granny, dear, are you back here? We seem to have a little problem in town, love." He peered around as best he could in the blackness , but the back of the diner appeared eerily deserted. He shrugged his shoulders; where the old bat had gone to was none of his business. He was more concerned that the tremor had damaged his ship, so walked back out front and stated, " No sign of anyone back there. Maybe Granny went to look for Red. In any case, I suggest someone find out what the crocodile is up to. As for me, I need to check that the Jolly Roger withstood that blast. Oh, and check on what's her name, Belle, " he remembered to add for Emma's benefit . She simpered at him.

"I'll take Henry back to the house," she told him, " Then I'll find out what"s going on." Back to being butch.

"Never mind," Regina glowered, "You just keep Henry safe. I'm going now to check out Gold's shop. You keep him safe or that magic will look like child's play compared to what I'll do. Giving Emma a look, she stomped back out the door. Regina hurried down the street , ignoring the screeching alarms and sirens. She saw David Nolan speeding by in the opposite direction, blue lights flashing on his police vehicle. He looked to be heading for a large plume of smoke downtown. Below the plume she could see flames. It appeared a gas main had exploded. As she rushed up the road her concern grew. There were sounds like thunder and cracking electricity joining in with the cacophony of fire, burglar, and car alarms. Aside from the occasional leaping flames from the hellish chasm in the street, the town was pitch black, and she could hear screaming and sounds of fighting from all over town. As she watched, aghast, an enraged dwarf chased a fairy with a pick axe, face full of some old hatred, and swinging, impaled her upon it like a butterfly on a pin for some truly gruesome collection. The fairy dripped a sparkling blue blood on the pavement, innards spilling out and gleaming wetly in the horrid firelight. She twitched like a bug on a windshield, tiny hands curling in spastically, completely evicserated. Regina thought the Underworld had never looked more like Hell than Storeybrooke did right now. She just had to find the smooth and well dressed king of damnation. The power of the unleashed darkness was contagious to the townsfolk; they would succumb to it, and Regina felt its unholy seduction herself. It was undeniably Gold's. Unholy seduction described him perfectly.

*******************

Elsewhere in town, Ruby was looking in her hand mirror, with shaking hands checking her canines for signs of wolfing out. She could feel the pull of the transformational magic even though there was no full moon. She had fled Granny's earlier, unable to find her red cloak and afraid of hurting someone. If she did that, her conditional acceptance by the normals in town would be lost forever. She could definitely feel herself losing control. As she looked on in horror, she saw her dark eyes change to a hungry glowing amber. With a cry of abject fear she ran desperately for the one person she hoped could help her.

*******************

In Gold's abandoned shop, among the loose writhing energy, a pair of hideous puppets twitched into horrid awareness. The very wrongness of this event ripped a small hole in reality, the beginnings of some unknowable alien wormhole. They swiveled their malicious wooden heads around as if seeing with their awful painted eyes and slithered down from the countertop. Crossing the floor with jerky robotic movements, they headed out into the night with malevolent intent. They were an affront to sanity, denizens of a poisonous tenebrous world. They brought madness with them, inevitable to any who gazed upon their vile impossibility. 

********************

Hook sprinted toward his little pirate ship as fast as he could, but rounding a corner, slipped in a puddle of blue, gooey entrails. He threw out his arms to steady himself, but yelling, lost his balance and threw his arms forward to catch himself. His hook hit the ground hard, and showering sparks, BOUNCED back toward his face. He screamed in agony as the sharp point rended open his skin. A huge flap of skin fell down, gushing blood and exposing his perfect teeth and jawbone. His tongue was visible flapping about with no flesh to conceal it. With a blubbering gasp he pulled the hook from the meat of his head then lay screeching and bleeding profusely on the sidewalk. He was insensible with the pain, nerves on fire, skull visible to the cold night, steam actually rising from the red gore. Anyone seeing him there would have run in terror from the ugly grinning monstrosity. 

****************

At a pink Victorian house, sat a gleaming sleek black Cadillac, perfectly maintained,carefully waxed. With no one there to start it, no one around to see, the lights flicked on, the key turned in the ignition, and the low glittering Caddy pulled out of the driveway and angled smoothly into the street. It did not bother with a turn signal. 

**********************

At the far side of town, a seedy dive bar known as the Rabbit Hole burned, and despite the flames climbing high into the sky, the patrons flung chairs, glasses, and broken bottles at one another. The large bartender smashed a bottle of ever clear liquor over the head of a drunken regular known as Nottingham. A spark immediately set the man's hair aflame, and as the flames blackened and consumed his face, none of the maddened patrons moved to help him. A smell like over cooked meat, mouthwatering, rose from the ruins to join the building miasma above town. Had anyone paused to listen, they might have heard a high pitched satisfied giggle. ****************************** 

In his flower shop, Game of Thorns, Moe French tidied up, listening to loud obnoxious country music. The music kept him from hearing the street noise in the back of his shop. He put buckets of flowers into the cooler, smugly thinking that his daughter was free of Gold. He congratulated himself , blissfully unaware of what was coming for him. 

**********

Gold prowled up the street toward Granny's , his graceful movements radiating danger and cold fury. His shining mad eyes were completely black, oil in a cold chasm miles under the earth, and his grin was one of joyous damnation. All around him dark energy pulsed and wove delicious black spells. He no longer needed to will it, the magic followed the unholy desires of his broken and despicable soul. His tongue darted out and licked his lips in anticipation. No one who might have had the misfortune to see him could doubt it was a demon that approached Despair and disease and rage followed him like apocalyptic horsemen. A stray dog glanced at him, whimpered, and fell dead on the sidewalk. Plants in the median withered and turned to dust as he approached.The concrete under his expensive shoes crumbled to ash where he stepped. All the doors on the shops he passed blew off their hinges, the darkened streetlights exploded, and a living darkness boiled out of him, sucking the very oxygen from the surrounding air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think he's pissed, dearies? We're just getting started.


	3. Tick Tock, Dearie

Regina sensed Gold's approach before she saw him. The wall of dreadful power roiled up the street, invisible but unmistakable. It pressed against her chest, making it hard to breathe, and against her eardrums, muffling sound. Moving forward was difficult, as if she moved through thickened, gelid air. Then she saw his form, elegantly stalking through the night, even darker somehow than the darkness surrounding him. She stopped short, breathing hard, blood moving slowly through her veins, feeling as if time itself had stopped, pooling in on itself in an unending eddy of sorrow and pain and sin. She knew this feeling emanated from him, and it touched her soul, making it sing , recognition from a fellow traveler of the never ending night.The demon stopped too, and stared at her with black eyes, bottomless pits of agony and hopeless frustration. His white hot grin drew her in with the magnetism of hell itself. Undeniably beautiful. "Gold, what has happened to you?" She whispered carefully, warily. This was a man wore death wrapped around him like the arms of a lover. 

For an instant she thought he didn't recognize her, but then he breathed out, "Regina." He stared at her, then seemed to hesitate, pulling some of the frantic magic back into himself, leaving it easier to breathe, to think. "Regina," he purred again, his voice soft, deadly and sure as cancer. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek gently, even so, the magic bit hungrily at her, eager to devour. It slithered against her like the forked and questing tongue of the Agrabahn viper, not sure whether to taste or strike. She stood rigid, unable to move an inch, absolutely frozen in fear. He stalked around her slowly, his hands sliding around her face and neck as he circled her. His warm breath gusted against her chilled skin. Never in all her years had she felt so afraid. This creature she now faced was more than Gold, more than Rumplestiltskin; this was a Dark God. "You must listen to me, my dear," he whispered, his voice worming into her brain and lodging there, a welcome nightmare. "Go home, gather your son, and leave this damned and doomed town immediately. Tell no one what you have seen or that you are leaving.Drive away and never look back." He leaned in and kissed her softly, gently, almost hopeful for her, looking her in the eye with regret, " I release you...at last." 

Regina fled back the way she had come, tears pouring down her face and and an odd sense of loss in her heart, no thought of disobeying him crossed her mind. 

*****************

Gold continued down the street, the power once again surging madly around him. As he continued to accept and integrate all his darkness, the power grew exponentially. He no longer felt the overwhelming and desperate need for the love from another, as he was finally learning to love himself, all the wretched dark impulsive deep parts of himself. It was unbelievably freeing , and the weight of pleading years fell away. He saw, in his mind, the dagger that he had loved and feared for centuries, laying in the darkness of his safe at home. He saw it begin to glow, softly at first, and then white hot. When the glow finally faded the blade was pure, blank, and without power. He knew he was no longer tethered to it; by finally accepting himself he had set himself free. 

King now of his own Hell - and strutting like it- Gold heard a crying piteous moan from ahead that was music to his ears. He strode ahead and looked down with absolute glee at the agonized broken pirate on the ground before him. Killian, in unearthly pain, looked up when he heard a sound that reminded him of a hungry man appreciating a delicious meal . What he saw was a vision from his worst unspeakable nightmares. Above him, grinning like a rabid dog and dancing in anticipation, was his oldest and most hated enemy. Power positively rolled off the sorcerer in waves as he leaned over and whispered, " Tick, Tock, dearie, time is up." Then he struck, quick as a snake. The pirate's screams of pain rose higher and higher in pitch as the agony took over his body like a flesh eating virus, and Hook prayed fervently for the release of death. But death was a long, long time coming, as magic kept the meal fresh and alive till the bitter end. 

After satisfying his bloodlust, the imp used Hook's torn shirt to wipe the dripping blood from his mouth and leaped up lightly. Stepping on what was left of the body, grinding in his heel, he turned around smartly and headed jauntily back the way he had come from, toward the harbor, carrying a gleaming hook in his hand. 

***************

At Game of Thorns Moe French had just finished sweeping up the back room and storing the broom when he turned around and saw IT. Leaning in the corner of the room, where it certainly did not belong, was a very familiar, black, gold handled cane.

Moe gasped, heart stuttering in his chest. He inched over and slammed off the radio. His first thought was to simply flee the shop in abject panic, but then he became angry. Somehow Gold had slipped in here and left his cane to intimidate Moe. Well, it damn well wasn't going to work! He'd take it over to Gold's house and break it over his smug head! Damned if he wouldn't! Moe grabbed up the cane in a frenzy and strode to the front of the shop. He was almost out the door when he noticed the chaos outside. "What the hell?" He wondered. He looked out the window and saw distant flames, and distractedly if there was a riot going on somewhere in their normally sleepy town. That reminded him that he would need to lock up the shop and he had left the keys in the back room. Leaving the hateful cane on the glass countertop, he hurried through the doorway to the back. After locating his keys on a worktable, he turned around to see...the CANE, somehow perfectly balanced in the doorway, standing on its own, ominously blocking his way out. Moe's forehead broke out in a cold sweat, his hands shook, and his heart stuttered in his chest again. He decided it was no longer necessary to lock the front door, and he would just leave through the back door and walk through the alley to his car out front. Feeling shaky, he backed out through the exit, never taking his eyes off of the crazily balanced cane. As he was attempting to close the door with sweaty hands, he heard the low rumbling of a large, expensive engine. He jumped, and looked down the alley to see a pair of headlights flick on, aimed squarely at him. He could just make out the front of a black Cadillac, bit could see nothing through the dark windshield. The reflection of the glass gave no clue as to what monstrosity might be behind the wheel. Knowing he would fail if he tried to escape through the alley, no way he could outrun that car, he stumbled back into the shop and clumsily bolted the door. He noticed that the radio was back on, but it was now playing some eerie discordant music.Ignoring it he looked about in panic for the cane, but didn't see it. His heart was now thudding painfully and oddly in his chest, and he knew without a doubt that he was having a heart attack. He rushed back to the front of the shop, but it was now brightly lit by the twin headlights of the menacing Caddy. The car suddenly accelerated, crashing through the store's large front window , and clutching his chest as he turned, the last thing Moe French saw as he tried to take a step toward the back of the store was the gold handled cane, hopping up and down as though in celebration. 

****************

Archie Hopper sat in his office, head in his hands. How had the citizens of this little town turned so savage so easily? When he had tried to leave the office earlier, he saw a group of youths with baseball bats and other makeshift weapons slouching through the dark streets. He had hurriedly turned back and locked himself in his office . So now he just sat on his couch, feeling useless against the madness that had overcome the town. Even from here he could hear the screams and shrieks from outside. Suddenly, from everywhere and nowhere he hears another sound, this time from inside the room, a high pitched giggle, full of insane glee. All the little hairs on his arms stood up as he looked around in horror. A sickly voice crooned, " Put it in their porridge, drop it in their tea, anything will do. Leave them where they are and I'll be round later to collect them." Archie's face went parchment white as all the blood drained from it and he turned his head in freezing slow dread as he heard a rustling from under the desk. Still he sat immobile, terrified to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Of Blood, Insanity, and Intimate Wolves


	4. Of Blood, Madness, and Intimate Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware the next two chapters are rough on Belle

On the pirate ship Belle wasn't feeling so well. Her lower abdomen seemed to be clutching in on itself , the motion of the ship rocking on the sea giving her skin a distinctly green cast. She staggered toward the poorly lit galley to see if she could locate some tea to settle her stomach and nerves. She'd been feeling poorly for days but she was determined to remain on the ship in spite of her biting pains. She would keep this child away from Gold at all costs. Halfway to the cabinets her insides twisted into a searing knot of pressure and pain. She fell to the floor with a gasp, knowing something was wrong. Of course, all the way out here in the harbor it was impossible to call for help . Her fear ratcheted up as the pressure peaked and she curled up into a ball to try to ride out the wave of pain. It grew and grew, as she screamed and cried , but she refused to call out for Rumplestiltskin. She curled her little hands into fists and sweated as she retched upon the filthy floor of the pitching ship. Her hair stuck to her clammy forehead in damp ropes, her pulse skyrocketed, and then she fell blissfully unconscious.

Ruby was in a panic on the dark street, too frightened by her fight with herself to even care about the insanity going on around her. Eventually through her fog of crazed fright she became aware of a new prescence nearby. A copper smell of blood floated toward her on the wind, making her stomach growl. Along with the scent of blood came a pressure of dark wild magic. It reached out to her and called out to the wolf, beast to beast. The magic stroked the beast within, ruffling the fur and sniffing it, causing Ruby to stand still and plant her feet apart, an approving growl rising from deep within her. She inhaled deeply, caressed by the scent of another large predator. She had a sense of a very strong alpha male, incredibly strong, and her wolf responded with great interest. Ruby's eyes glowed amber in the darkness as a graceful form slinked out of the blackness to stand before her. She beheld Mr. Gold, town monster,grinning at her with bloodstained teeth , his tattered suit coat covered in gore. Beast summoned beast, and Ruby stalked over to him, inhaling with pleasured hunger the scent of murder riding on this dangerous man.

"Ruby," Gold's silky voice curled around her insides, coming to rest deep in her lower abdomen, kindling heat there. "You were looking for me." He gave her a sly and crooked smile.

For a moment Ruby couldn't speak, her eyes riveted by the blood on his teeth. Had they always been so sharp? She couldn't tear her glowing gaze away, and unknowingly reached up to trace a hand along his angular jawline, drawing a low knowing chuckle from him. That laugh would have turned another person's knees to water, but the wolf in Ruby felt only desire.

"Yes,"Ruby whispered, and they were the only two beings in the world. "I was hoping you could help me control my wolf."

Gold gazed at Ruby with his lazy devil's eyes and cooed, "Oh no dear, that's not why you came for me. You want something entirely different."

He stalked slowly around behind her, reaching a hand to each side of her neck, and leaning in, took the soft skin of her neck in between his sharp bloody teeth. She felt his hot breath as his hands gripped her by the throat. 

The wolf in Ruby fought to surge up and out, and she gasped, involuntarily pushing her body back tighter against Gold's, adopting a submissive stance, all animal instinct. Her breath came fast in her rising excitement. She could feel his arousal against her bottom as he tightened his grip, forced her head backward and let out a cruel chuckle that vibrated against her overheating skin. His body felt tight and lean and strong. His scent was intoxicating, his animal charisma overwhelming, and she felt her human half slipping away.

"You don't want to control the wolf, sweetheart." He breathed out hot power, sweeter than blood itself. It pulsed into her veins and inexorably took control as he lowered his clever hands to cup her breasts, tweaking and pulling her nipples, causing her to moan and shiver. He pushed his stiff cock harder into her backside and pinched her breast hard with a sadistic smile. "You want to surrender to it, to accept your wild self, to run free." He suddenly bit down hard on her throat, drawing blood and groaning in pleasure at her pain.

She realized it was true, it was all she had ever wanted, to be who she really was, no matter what everyone else wanted her to be. His hands roamed her body roughly , demanding, his scent and power filled her senses, and she rocked her body against him. He bit again, viciously, and pressed his fingers against her crotch rythymically. His hands pulled up her skirt quickly, pushing brutally into her private places as he held her immobile against the length of his hard body. Her passion felt as wild as the moonlight in the forest and she felt her teeth lenghthening, her fingernails becoming claws, as she growled and ground against his talented hands.

"That's it, darling," he purred, " Let it out, let the wolf free." Panting against the back of her neck he slammed his hips against her and moved his fingers faster against her. Then she could take no more as her powerful orgasm overwhelmed her and she came, howling, as she transformed permanently, ecstatically, into a wolf. Gold whispered a command, a single name, into her furred ear, then waved a pale hand before himself. A second wolf appeared, huge and midnight black, and mounted her from behind.

Back on the pirate ship Belle came back into consciousness with the distant sound of wild mournful howling reaching her across the cold dark water.

In Archie's office, the counselor's sanity was slipping it's moors. His eyes tried to bug out of their sockets while he watched a gruesome pair of ugly wooden puppets advance on him with vile unspeakable intent. A high maniacal giggle bounced around the room , the insanity of the sound insistent on his mind, implacable. He whipped his head frantically back and forth, murmuring, "No,no,no,no,no." He backed up until he hit the far wall, spittle flying from his mouth. His murmur pitched up to a high long ululation, wailing the same negating word over and over. Although by then, his broken mind could not recall the meaning of that, or any other, word.

Belle felt a deep and hopeless regret pour over her like the hot blood that was pouring out between her legs. Weak, despairing, and helpless to stand, she dragged herself across the floor towards the stairs to the deck. She cried, " I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," but she knew in her heart there would be no forgiveness this time. She realized, too late, what her real mistakes had been, and who had, and had not, truly cared for her. She had been stubborn and selfish , and now knew with utter black despair that she could not avoid paying the price. No one had chosen her destiny but her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granny gets hers and Ruby runs an errand for Gold.


	5. I Do Hope You're Gonna Break My Little Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's valiant quest  
> Break that Belle  
> Cold Cold Gold  
> Ogres  
> No extra charge for the pickles  
> See ya Zelena

Henry decided that he couldn't just sit in his room and miss all the action, he was a hero! So he threw his sheet ladder out the window to make his daring escape. He knew that despite her promise to Regina, Emma would never even notice he was gone. Also, he figured some of the other kids might be gathering at granny's and there was a good chance Violet would be there. Maybe she'd be scared and he could use the excuse to "comfort " her. Being a hero had to have some perks. Keeping close to the walls of buildings, hiding in the dark, he made his way without being seen, and even managed to kick over some trash cans on the way. His luck was usually good when doing stupid things, so he wasn't too worried. When he got to granny's the front door was wide open, but he could see that the front of the diner was deserted. Entering the back, he switched on the little flashlight he had slipped in his jeans.

He swung the light around the room, but it too was empty,dark, and silent. Finally the beam reached the freezer door, and Henry got an idea. He would get a carton of ice cream, a couple of spoons, and head over to Violet's. They could put on their song, eat ice cream, and hide away together until whatever madness had overtaken the town passed, and with a little luck...  
When the heroes (also known as his family) caught Mr. Gold, they would celebrate again.  
Pleased with his plan, he flung open the freezer door. He couldn't understand what he was looking at as he stepped inside.

 

Ruby, now a large and ferocious wolf, was no longer able to think as a human and did not remember being one. But there was a strong instinct guiding her , and following her nose she caught the scent she wanted and followed. She ran through the Black Forest, panting, for several miles. At last she came to a large lonely clearing at the edge of town that held a large white farmhouse, and fur bristiling, teeth bared, she menacingly approached on large padded paws.

 

Belle had somehow managed to pull herself up to the deck, where she lay chilled in a pool of blood and clammy sweat. She lay on her back looking up at the cold stars and drowning in regret. She thought back to her young years, playing under the gaze of her proud mama. She thought of all her pampered years growing up in their castle, protected and cared for in every way. Then had come Gaston, and the finding of that baby ogre. She thought of all the bad decisions she had made then, playing the hero, which had backfired and brought the ogres on her people. But at least she had dealt with Rumplestiltskin to end that war.

Sadness fell on her like a dismal rain as she realized all she had thrown away. All for pride. She sobbed wretchedly , until a dark shape blocked her view of the stars.

 

"So, you have lost the child," said a silky voice, flat, unsurprised, no emotion at all.

 

"Rumple! You came! Please help me! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Belle begged raggedly, in her misery not even noticing the state of him.

 

Gold stared at her with pitiless eyes, a grimace of distaste on his haughty face. "I no longer feel anything for you. Nothing." His voice was cold and inflectionless. "You have betrayed me and destroyed everything we might have had. "Worst of all," and here he leaned down toward her, contempt clear by the sneer on his face, "You broke our deal, and NO ONE breaks deals with me! However, I will not punish you myself, I will simply let you deal with the magic's consequences for your own actions." With that he snapped his fingers, and two huge stinking ogres appeared and fell on Belle. Gold turned around and strutted down the gangplank. He didn't turn around even when the shrieks started and the sound of cracking bones and ripping flesh reached him. He did however, smile a wicked little smile and say softly, "Oh my, I do hope you're gonna break my little Belle." 

Zelena sat in front of her fire enjoying a glass of absinthe. This far from town she was unaware of the dreadful goings on. The night around the farmhouse was peaceful and her head began to droop as she became sleepy. Perhaps she would dream of Gold again, the man had really gotten under her skin. Just as she was about to reach unconsciousness, the large living room window was shattered by a leaping black shape. The huge wolf that jumped through moved with lightning speed and clamped down on Zelena's right hand before she could move, and breaking that hand quickly snapped and broke the other. Now unable to summon a fireball, Zelena tried to run for the front door, but fell down helplessly as the wolf cracked her leg bones with the force of a steel trap. The other leg got the same treatment. The wolf the sat down next to the screaming and wailing bloody woman on the floor, and appeared to be waiting for something. 

Henry stared at the strange sight, trying to figure out what had happened here. In front of him, granny stood frozen solid with a look of horror on her blue face, wide shocked eyes covered with a thin layer of frost, making her look like an elderly zombie. Weirdest and most disturbing of all, her mouth was stretched impossibly wide, the jaw obviously wrenched unhinged from the skull, lips frozen over with bright red blood, around what appeared to be a large jar of pickles. 

Henry thought for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he should do about this. If he told anyone now, it would ruin his plans for him and Violet , and he might miss his chance. Finally he shrugged his shoulders ,grabbed a carton of rocky road, and left the restaurant. Granny wasn't going anywhere after all. 

Without warning, Henry suddenly found himself sitting by Regina in her black Mercedes. "Mom! What's going on? Why did you poof me here? I'm on an important quest!" 

"Be quiet and trust me for once," Regina snapped, driving across the town line as Henry fumed, angry at losing his chance to get in Violet's pants. 

Gold was whistling to himself as he strolled through the ravaged, burning town, throwing a random fireball every now and then. He had a destination to get to, but was in no hurry. He was enjoying the destruction of the town very much. He had another important errand to do but it would be so satisfying that he wanted to draw out the anticipation. He could also feel the building of energy in his shop, which should come to a conclusion in a couple of hours. Up ahead he spotted the ridiculous David Nolan and Mary Margaret attempting to subdue a rowdy gang of armed youths who were apparently looting their way down Main Street. The Charmings had their backs to him, but the kids saw the gore covered boogeyman, and they froze. When Gold grinned his malevolent death heads grin at them, they dropped their weapons and ran away as fast as they could. The image they had seen would have haunted their nightmares for years, had they been privileged enough to live that long. Startled, the Charmings turned around and saw Gold . 

Mary Margaret's mouth hung open, making her look even more clueless than usual . David automatically pulled his gun, and Gold laughed maliciously and sneered, " You're gonna have to do better than that, dearie. It's gonna take a lot more than a sheep and his yapping little bitch to take me down." Still laughing, he snapped his fingers, and when the dark smoke cleared, a large white sheep and a snarling little dog appeared where the Charmings had stood. The rotten little bitch immediately ran over and began snapping at the sheep's legs, drawing blood. The alarmed sheep took off down the street, bleating, while the yapping furious dog tore after it. "Run all you want, Charming!" Gold was now roaring with laughter, " She will always find you!" 

Zelena lifted her head off the floor and looked surreptitiously at the wolf. It had never looked at her, just sat still as a statue, but every time she moved the slightest bit it let out a low warning growl. At first she feared it would eat her, but it had not moved from its spot. This was eerie and she did not know what to make of it, but she was overcome by dread and pain. She laid her head back down and tried to come up with options. She couldn't walk, couldn't do magic. She felt helpless and impatient for something to happen that she could react to. She wished for something to fight, the endless waiting was excruciating. 

A minute later she changed her mind about that when she saw what stepped out of the smoke that appeared at the front door. 

Zelena shrieked in horror as she beheld her death before her, she knew this was the end, and she did not want to die at the hands of this devil. Gold grinned and giggled as he waved a hand and sent Zelena flying up against the wall, knocking out her breath and jarring her broken bones in a grinding agony. He flicked a finger and her arms were forced roughly out to her sides. Another flick conjured four long iron nails which sailed through the air and buried themselves through Zelena's hands and feet and deep into the wooden walls behind her. 

"Your high pitched wails are very annoying," said Gold conversationally. He tilted his head to the side and considered.Suddenly he pointed straight at her mouth and her mouth simply disappeared, nothing but blank skin on the bottom half of her face. "Wonderful!" Gold chortled, clapping his hands, "Now we can really take our time," he held up his elegant hand as if about to catch something, and the dagger appeared, gleaming and deadly in his hand. "Remember this, Zelena, hmmm? You used this to try to take me apart, so I think its only fitting I do the same for you." 

Zelena's eyes were huge with fright, but there was absolutely nothing she could do. She had no control at all and was completely at the mercy of a madman. She knew however, there would be no slightest mercy. 

"We all write our own endings,Zelena, and I'm here to deliver yours. Now," he said in a low, intimate voice, "where should I begin?" He tapped his finger on his chin as he pretended to think, heart triumphant as he gazed at her, bloody and broken and nailed to a wall. He slinked forward and knelt at her feet. Holding the sharp glinting dagger at the thin skin of her ankles, he said, "I think I'll start at the bottom and work my way up. We have plenty of time. What do you want to bet if I go slow enough I can get it all of in one piece?" 

And he set to work, whistling the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about done so if there is anyone Gold needs to kill let me know


	6. Damnation

Now he strode down the street laughing in triumph, watching it all burn. His laughter rose over the burning corpses and the screams and the running bodies in flames as they all died, and he laughed at it, laughed at their stupid pain. Idiots. Fools! He threw his head back and laughed!

As he walked, as he strode, the anomaly that had been building in the pawnbrokers shop came to its hateful conclusion and opened. The puppets danced as the portal opened. If you cared to look, if you were brave or careless enough,you might see a glimpse of a very dark paradise.If you he seen it, of course, it would drive you mad,you would never again rest easy, never again come home.

Rumple stalked through that portal with both middle fingers high, happy to take his throne in the next realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Much, MUCH, darker dearies!


End file.
